falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Broc flower (Fallout: New Vegas)
Healing powder Stimpaks Turbo Datura antivenom Healing poultice |weight =0.01 |value =3 |baseid = (regular) (dried, misc. item) }} Broc flower is a food item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The broc flower grows on broc plants, and it is an ingredient in three crafting recipes: healing powder, stimpak, and turbo. With the Honest Hearts add-on, it is an ingredient used for crafting datura antivenom and healing poultice. With Lonesome Road add-on, it is also an ingredient for crafting Bitter drink. Survival Skill effect Locations * A broc plant can be found in Goodsprings Cemetery, near the open grave. Stand in front of the cemetery and look at the tree to your right. You will find the plant growing right next to it. Note that the plant will not spawn until you have begun the By a Campfire on the Trail quest. There is also a broc plant on the hill just south of the campfire where the quest begins. * The most plentiful location for broc plants is on the hills outside and surrounding the Broc flower cave. * There are five broc plants on the hill atop of Goodsprings cave and two behind it, directly south of The Devil's Gullet. * There are seven plants southeast of Lone Wolf Radio, almost due south of Goodsprings source. * Several broc plants can be found scattered around the buildings and below the water tower at the Crimson Caravan Company. * There are several broc plants scattered throughout the deathclaw promontory, along with several xander roots. * There are several broc plants around Camp Guardian. * There are a few broc plants located just up the hill north-east from Coyote Den. * Following the railway north out of Nipton towards Coyote Den there are two broc flowers on the right. * Not far away from the Legion raid camp, straight northeast, two plants can be found among the hills. * A great amount can be found scattered around Big MT, in particular the X-22 botanical garden. * A few plants can be found amongst the hexcrete archipelago between Big MT west tunnel and X-13 research facility. * One can be acquired every 3 in-game days after the completion of Field Research, once you have upgraded the Biological research station. * Dried version, one of the items converted from the seed package in the X-22 botanical garden. Notes * Broc flowers can sometimes be found among the various "healing items" that the Legionaries carry. * Like all plants, flower-bearing broc plants will grow more broc flowers a while after being plucked. * Although there are two broc flowers seen on each plant, picking from the plant only yields one flower. Behind the scenes Broc flowers strike a strong resemblance to the real world desert globemallow, native to the Mojave Desert, Sonoran of Mexico, and Great Basin of California. The plant was used by Native Americans as a food source and medicinal plant. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Broc-Blume es:Flor de broquia (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Цветок брока (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Квітка брока (Fallout: New Vegas)